


Red

by nijicchi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5080513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nijicchi/pseuds/nijicchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nijimura is fascinated by Akashi's hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

The first time he took notice of Akashi wasn't exactly because of the redhead’s basketball prowess but rather the color of his hair. It was nothing grand, just a plain adolescent boy going to school who sees the redhead get off a very luxurious car. Nijimura had to stop for a second to believe his eyes, that a redhead was standing just a few meters away who even got off a very expensive looking car. It was a sight that’s hard not to notice. _Red is rather a unique hair color,_ Nijimura had thought. It was also the first time he’d ever seen that hair color.

Red stands out too much after all; it was very easy to get distracted by Akashi's crimson hair. Red is meant to catch your attention right away, and it is much more eye-catching in a sea of cool colors. It was almost unfair how mesmerizing that boy’s hair could be; it was beautiful. The boy's hair even seemed more captivating with the sun highlighting it making it look more vibrant. So unlike his boring jet-black hair, Nijimura mused.

Nijimura just admired the boy's hair for a second before continuing on his business. He walked past the boy not even expecting to see the same redhead go for the try-outs (or three others with vibrant hairs which was on the cool side of the color wheel).

That was how Nijimura first took notice of Akashi. It was kinda stupid, he had to admit. He simply got fascinated with the redhead’s flaming red hair until he got used to seeing it. It was rather simple and irrelevant that the gray-eyed teen never mentioned it to anyone. Not even to the redhead. _Of course, especially not to the redhead._ Nijimura wouldn't want to freak out his kouhai with a comment about how captivating the color of his hair is, now, would he?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble of the idea that just popped in my head. Hope you enjoyed it!^.^  
> Well after reading Replace 5 where he noticed the chest hair, I thought... why not Akashi's red hair, right? XD


End file.
